ripoffwikiafandomcom-20200213-history
Great War
The Great was was an intergalactic conflict between the United Federation of Planets and the Liberty Movement, a secessionist movement centered around free trade and deregulation. Rebel forces usually outnumbered the republics by a minimum of 10 to one. Preceding Action In the year 2409 ACW United Federation of planets was facing pressure from every growing intergalactic monopolies such as the Bzhak trade union, and the Visgal corporation. Several of these companies banded together, organized by Bzhak Viceroy Naxxermis Umbra I. At the time, the battle droids they had assembled were mostly used for security. They numbered at around 200-500 thousands, assisted by 14,000 living security personel. This was still greatly outnumbered by the around 2 million militia and local forces loyal to the Federation. Naxxermis began a droid buildup. When Naxxermis Umbra II, son of Naxxermis, failed to reach an agreement with the planet Llarvis regarding lifting restrictions on land usage and trade, The Bzhak trade union blockaded the planet. The union incurred massive condemnation when a Bzhak cruiser accidentally shot down the Federation diplomatic frigate Opportunity. Light Wielder's Philpia Y'tey and Mitchvell Jehk engaged in negotiations with the Bzhaks, which initially failed. After being offered a corporate tax cut, the Bzhak federation lifted the blockade. Seeing as the Federation would not defend them by force, planets began to raise armies. Pharha and and Flal expanded their armies to over one million, while Coris The Federation capitol) reached 400,000 men. By this time, Federation forces reached around 5 million troops. The Federation senate voted to raise a central army, with the stated goal of advising and training local forces. The army was intended to contain 200,000 soldiers. The senate also approved a navy expansion, including the building of 25 new light cruisers to compliment the 14 existing variants, in addition to about 300 diplomatic frigates, with an additional 100 medical variants. Increased Confrontation and Conflict Initial Offensive By 2411 ACW, Naxxermis had produced 10,000,000 battle droids, The republic army only numbered around 40,000 regulars, with about 10,000,000 militia and local forces scattered across space. Naxxermis formed the Liberty Movement, a group of about 200 intergalactic corporations and 180 systems and planets. Soon afterwards, the LM badly damaged the Federation Cruiser Royal Discoverer, under command of light wielder Ezrok Khy'Skar. The Discoverer was stranded for 11 days in deep space until the brand new cruisers Explorer and Challenger arrived. The Discoverer was towed back to Pharha for repairs. Despite the rescue, the attack on the Royal Discoverer was a major embarrassment for the Federation. The Liberty Movement claimed to have no involvement, and blockaded the planet Nhal when Senator Jek Jarvis suggested that the Liberty Movement should be broken up by force. Naxxermis, however, faced growing anger from the senate. Naxxermis then declared independence on behalf of the liberty movement from the United Federation of Planets. The Bzhak trade movement then invaded several planets in a massive offensive. Over a million droids landed on Phara, while its factories and facilities were bombed extensively and the planet blockaded. The cruisers Explorer and Challanger, along with the Phraran Pride (an aged heavy cruiser) were rushed at the blockade in a reinforcement mission lead by light wielders Melreen Darkia and Jayda Sorren. The cruisers and the frigates they escorted were no match for the LM battle cruisers and star Fighters. The Pharran Pride was destroyed in the space battle, along with a medical frigate and two smaller transports. The Explorer was forced to retreat with the auxilary ship Shining Hope and a transport frigate. The Challanger was also disabled in the space battle and forced to crash land on Phara. In the battle, both Darkia and Admiral Darin Spicter were killed in the battle. On the planet of Nhal, local security forces were quickly overwhelmed when 300,000 battle droids landed on the planet. Senator Jarvis was able to escape to Coris aboard the heavy cruiser Enterprise. LM forces launched an attack on Flal, which was repulsed by local forces, who destroyed a LM battleship. Federation Counterattack The Federation immediately began production of heavier warships on the shipyards of Coris, Kento, and Phara (in areas that were not under attack in Umabdor). Droid armies had advanced to within 10 miles of Pharix, and the city was attacked by bombers, which nearly killed Killian Haverus and Noss Bahgc. Veer Wolvan then met with Neszh II, who decided to temporarily move the capitol from Pharix to Parro Phare. Jayda Sorren met with Neszh and local military commanders in Umabador to discuss the defense of the planet. All Federation troops on the planet were placed under the command of Sorren, who evacuated Senator Nexh and Delegate Contor from Pharix in a Federation diplomatic frigate. Pharan forces, in the meantime, launched a counterattack. However, the LM began to push back with armor forces, forcing the Pharans into a stalemate. Now-Admiral Bahc then determined that to avoid the loss of Pharix (the home to many Federation shipyards, factories, and munitions and arms storages) to the LM was to draw the forces away from the planet. Bahc proposed an assault on the LM stronghold of Kantanban, which was ultimatley rejected by Federation military authorities. However, Mitchv'ell Jehk and Philipa Y-tey both decided that the risk was too great. They traveled to Vortus, enlisting the help of the wielder of the balance, who determined that the LM are a threat to security in the galaxy. This man, named Ker Kento, accompanied the two light wielders with a compliment of reprogrammed droids, plus elements of the 431st recon division who agreed to take part in the assault. Mitchv'ell disguised himself as a trade guild represenative, and advanced with the reprogrammed droids in an attempt to find classified information.